Prophecy of Evil
by DPhantom88
Summary: With the world safe from the Disasteroid, Danny thought he would be able to live out the rest of his life in peace. Little does he know the evil waiting to be unleased.
1. Prologue

Prophecy of Evil

**Prophecy of Evil**

(Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me)

a/n: takes place 6 months after phantom planet except no one knows his identity and tucker isn't mayor.

**Prologue**

Clockwork stared at his time screen as he has done for thousands of years before. To most, the world finally seemed at peace after the planet was saved by the ghostly super hero, Danny Phantom. There were no wars, no riots, even the crime rate went down significantly in the human world. And in the Ghost Zone, most had returned to their old haunting spots or made peace in their realm. However, for the past few months something has been troubling Clockwork, yet he could not put a finger on it and it was rare that for something to be so elusive to him.

A giant gear clicking in the clock above him snapped him out of his trance. He stopped watching the screen and began tampering with his time-staff.

_You're over thinking everything,_ he told himself, _you should be happy. The world's been brought to peace by the very ghost that was destined to destroy it. _

"What are you thinking about so hard, Clockwork?" an observant suddenly appeared behind him.

"Nothing important," he turned to face him, "what do you want?"

"You must be losing your edge, he who claims to know everything."

"Call it a formality," he said nonchalantly.

"I assume you know what year it is," the observant glared with his large, one eye.

"I only happen to be the master of all time," Clockwork replied rather sarcastically. He still can't believe he has to answer to these cretins.

"Then you are aware of what happens then?"

"I have been keeping an eye on the current time stream for years now, and I have seen two possible directions it can go," Clockwork paced around, "The first is good, leading the world to peace and happiness; and the second is the complete opposite of the first, plunging both worlds into darkness and bringing about the Apocalypse. Why do you ask?"

The observant handed him an ancient piece of paper, "Because of this."

Clockwork read it quickly, "Where did you find this?"

"Walker and his men while digging through Pariah's Keep."

"I'm not going to ask why they were there. So they thought it would be worth something so they brought it to you. And now, here you are."

"Is there still time to prevent this?" the observant asked hopefully.

Clockwork was silent for a few seconds, "Judging by this paper, no."

"Then what are we to do?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?"

"You're the only ghost who can help us."

"Hmph, I won't be much good to you," he said turning his back, "With this new information the time stream is in so such disarray that I can't even predict the next five minutes."

"But given your past knowledge-,"

"Nothing like this has happened before!" Clockwork yelled, losing his cool for the first time in nearly a century.

The observant fell silent and began to turn to leave.

Clockwork sighed, "I suppose I could dig into the past and see what we'll be up against."

"That would be a start."

"You must alert the council and start putting together an army," Clockwork commanded, "And I shall go and fetch the leader of said army," he whispered and disappeared into the time stream.

Little did he realize the shadowy figure floating outside his home.


	2. Ordinary Day, Unordinary Life

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

**Ordinary Day, Unordinary Life**

(Disclaimer: the story's mine. The characters, not so mine)

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Danny scrunched his eyes as his alarm clock went off. With an automatic reflex built up from over the past ten years, he quickly threw out his hand and hit the snooze button, then turning over to go back to sleep. It proved futile for his door was slammed open causing Danny to jump three feet off his bed.

"Danny… oh good you're awake," his overly cheerful sister, Jazz stood and smiled in the doorway.

"Urgh! Go away, Jazz," he pulled the blankets over his head, "It's too early to be chipper."

Her smile disappeared, "Too early? School starts in half an hour, so get ready or I'm leaving without you."

Danny's eyes widened and he grabbed his alarm clock and saw that it was indeed 7 AM.

"Oh shit!" he cursed as he jumped out of bed and over to his closet.

"Nice," she rolled her eyes at her brother's cursing, "Just let me know when you're ready. But don't take too long. I don't want my school career to go down the way you've brought yours down."

"Hey!" Danny poked his head out of the closet, "I've actually been doing a lot better this year. Especially since there have been very little…_ghosts_," he whispered that last part.

"Someone say ghosts?" his dad yelled, nearly knocking Jazz down the stairs.

"Uhh…no, Dad. I was uhh… talking about a report I have to do. It's about the East and West coasts, not ghosts," Danny prayed his dad would buy it.

"Oh, ok. Well, good luck on it," his dad said as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jazz just shook her head, "Just hurry up," she said before walking down stairs.

Danny simply just threw on a black Disturbed shirt, his usual blue jeans, and a gray hoodie before grabbing his shoes and heading down stairs. The smell of buttermilk pancakes greeted him as he passed by the kitchen and over to the front door.

"Hungry, sweetie?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Mom. I'm in a hurry," he said while slipping on his shoes in the entry way.

"Wait!" Jazz called and ran from the kitchen, "am I still giving you a ride?"

"Naw, I'm cool. Just gonna walk with Sam and Tucker," he began going through his bag, making sure everything was in there, pulling out an MP3 player and sticking the earphones in his hears, "Well, see you all after school."

He walked out the door and into the cold, January weather. He shivered and walked up the street only to turn into an alley a few buildings down.

"Going ghost!" he yelled and his hoodie, pants and t-shirt disappeared into a black and white spandex jumpsuit. Not to mention his hair changed from black to white and his eyes from blue to glowing green.

He smiled and turned on is MP3 to "Sugar" by System of a Down, and then jumped up and flew down the street, much faster than he did when he was walking.

People looked up and waved and cheered at their "Supernatural Superhero." Danny just smiled and waved as he usually did when he chose to go ghost. Truth be told, it was starting to get annoying, but he guessed he deserved it. He just wished sometimes that they would just shut up and leave him some peace and quiet. He began mouthing the words to the song to avert his attention, as he approached Sam's house.

He floated up to her window and saw her combing her hair in front of her red, Victorian-style mirror. Danny then turned intangible and phased through her window. He got the brilliant idea to sneak behind her and spook her somehow.

"You should really learn how to be sneaky, you know?" she stated while still combing her hair.

"What?" Danny said, turning visible.

Sam turned around and pulled the earphones out of his hears, "You have that loud enough? I could hear it as soon as you snuck in. What are you listening to anyway?" she asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Oh, just some System. Your music's really rubbing off on me," he walked behind her and massaged her back.

Sam really started to enjoy his thumbs rubbing down her spine, but being the sensible one of the two, she grabbed his hand signaling him to stop.

"First of all, I listen to Cannibal Corpse. And second of all, you're not making me miss school for your foreplay shit here," she said simply.

"Oh, fine," Danny said in a mock pout, "We picking up Tucker on the way?"

"No," Sam answered, stashing the rest of her books in her bag, "Ever since he got his learner's permit, he's been driving with his mom and dad everywhere."

"That's cool," he grabbed Sam by the waist, "Ready?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips, "Ready."

Danny turned Sam and himself intangible and phased once again through the glass. This time instead of flying down the streets with people recognizing him, he chose to remain invisible the whole way to school. After five minutes of flying they ended up at Casper High still unnoticed. Danny spotted a tree and changed back to human form behind it. Sam let go of him and they began walking towards the front entrance.

It was an ordinary day, despite being the first day back from winter break. Danny looked around the halls and saw all his classmates in their usual cliques: Dash and Kwan were harassing some freshmen (they didn't give Danny too much trouble anymore), Paulina, Star, and several other cheerleaders were crowded around a locker gossiping for the most part, and Nathan and his nerdy (for lack of a better word) friends were doing something by their lockers that was beyond Danny's comprehension.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Tucker said from behind them.

Danny turned to see his best friend running to catch up with them. They both stopped and he caught up with them panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

"You need to exercise more, Tuck, or you're going to be out of breath just walking to your car," Sam scolded him.

"Hey! I exercise," he exclaimed.

"Picking up the remote doesn't count, bud," Danny said.

"Just cause you guys are goin out, doesn't mean you should gang up on me!"

"Actually we can," Sam said putting her hands on her hips, "Section 14.3 B, subsection F, paragraph two of the handbook for dating clearly states that."

Tucker stared at her incredulously, "You're serious? There's a handbook for dating?"

Danny and Sam both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, Tuck. There really is one. We just made it up and everything," Danny said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Funny," Tucker added to the sarcasm, "Seriously, you two should try out for 'Last Comic Standing.'"

"Maybe we will," Sam countered.

The bell then rang, ending their battle of the most sarcastic.

"I'd love to continue this, but I got to go to pre-cal," Tucker walked up a flight of stairs, "See y'all at lunch."

"Bye!" Danny and Sam called out.

"Well, I got history now," Danny said, pulling Sam into an embrace.

"I got English," she stared up at him. He's grown six inches from when he was fourteen.

"I'll see you later then," he said before pulling her into a kiss.

They stood in the middle of the hall kissing before Danny felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a balding, overweight teacher standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Mr. Lancer," Danny gulped, praying he wouldn't get a detention…again.

"You two are aware the bell has rung, right?" he asked in a stern voice.

They both nodded.

"Well stop with the public display of affection and get to class!" he yelled and the two ran off in different directions to go to their classes, "Catcher in the Rye, these kids need discipline," he mumbled and walked away.

School, as usual, went by in one long, boring, blur for Danny. To him, the only reason he went to school was to be with his best friend and girlfriend. Maybe after saving the world, public education just doesn't seem all that important anymore. Although, today was different. Every class period he found himself staring out the class window out to the gray, cloud covered sky. It wasn't his ghost sense bothering him, but something deeper, more primitive. Like the feeling a deer would get when a cougar would stalk it. It came as no surprise to him that every teacher scolded him for daydreaming, and he had to double check himself from blurting out something secret. Finally lunch came and he found relief by sitting with his friends.

"I can't believe we don't have any classes together this year," Tucker said, sitting down with his tray of food in hand.

"Well, me and you got Spanish together," Danny said.

"O, si, muy bueno!" Tucker chuckled to himself.

"Hilarious."

"And you and I got history, Tuck," Sam added.

"Yeah, we do," Tucker tried not to laugh at him self.

"Bad pun, Tuck. I should know," Danny flatly replied.

Danny suddenly felt his body jerk uncontrollably to the right.

"You okay, dude?" Tucker asked.

"I think so."

"Is there a ghost around?" Sam whispered.

"No, it wasn't my ghost sense. It's something that's been happening to me all day. That and the bad feeling I get in the pit of my stomach."

"What do you think it is?" Tucker asked again.

"I don't know. But it's not good."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Danny's ghost sense and a few people screaming. Suddenly the whole cafeteria was in complete chaos as everyone panicked to get out before the ghost got to them. Everyone, but Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Jeez, to think people would be used to this by now?" Sam wondered.

"Ha ha ha ha! You children will never be used to my ever upgrading form!" a nasally voice said from the other end of the cafeteria.

They looked and saw Technus floating over the cheerleader table, looking like he always had since the last time he upgraded.

"What are you talking about? You haven't upgraded in a year," Tucker commented.

"Quiet, you hooligan! And hand me your technology so I may use it to wreak havoc on your world and take down the young Phantom!" Technus shouted.

With the cafeteria empty, Danny then jumped up and changed to ghost form and floated in front of Technus.

"Dude, you really got to stop shouting out your plans," Danny said.

"I figured it'd be nice for you to know the future."

Danny flew forward and punched Technus in the jaw, sending him flying back into the wall.

"If I wanted to know the future, I'd just see Clockwork," Danny countered, while loosening up his fist.

"Oh you mean my new boss?" Technus shouted and sent an electric beam at Danny, shocking him.

Danny fell on top of one of the tables and got up covered with cafeteria food, "What do you mean?"

"You heard me, and one of his first instructions was to take you down," Technus said as he fired three more beams at him, all dodged.

"That can't be true," Danny fired an ecto-beam at him square in the chest.

"Oh, believe it. And he's got big plans once you're out of the way," and Technus started activating anything mechanical within grasp.

MP3's, televisions, DVD players, and a cash register morphed together and formed a mechanical octopus with electric claws at the end of each leg.

"Fan-tastic," Danny said as the machine flew at him.

He simply turned intangible and the machine flew through him and into a wall, smashing into hundreds of pieces.

"Seriously, you're getting as bad as the Box Ghost now," Danny taunted.

"Foolish halfa, for I, Technus shall-," he got cut off by an ice beam Danny shot, freezing him in a block of ice.

"Thermos, please," Danny said and Tucker threw him a Fenton Thermos.

He hit the activation button and a blue energy beam began pulling the frozen Technus into the cylindrical container.

"Well that was easy," Danny said while turning human.

"Yeah, except he used your MP3 in his little contraption," Sam noted.

"Aww…damn."

"We should get outside before someone notices us gone," Tucker said.

"Good idea. I'll phase us through. It'll look like we were there the whole time. Let's go."

They each grabbed his arm and he got them through and over to the crowd, like he said. Still, Danny had to wonder about this recent news about Clockwork, though.


	3. The Time Master

**Chapter 2**

**The Time Master**

**Disclaimer: Same as before. **

**A/N: a special thanks goes out to those who reviewed and/or subscribed to my story. And to those that read it, but didn't feel obliged to review, please do so. It makes an author's day. **

"So you're telling me you want to go in the Ghost Zone and find the guy who sent Technus after you?" Tucker asked Danny.

The three of them were up in Danny's room after school, suffering the curse of after-school boredom.

"Yep, pretty much," Danny replied to him.

"Are you insane?" Tucker yelled, "Why don't you just wait for them to reveal themselves like you usually do?"

"Because this time I know who it is. And I'm going to the Ghost Zone to talk with him."

"How do we know he's not out to prevent your future again?" Sam asked leaning up against his head board on his bed.

"There's only one way to find out," Danny shrugged and headed towards the basement, "You guys coming, or what?"

"Nothing better to do," Sam got up and joined Danny.

"I still think you're crazy, but I'll go anyway," Tucker said and joined the other two heading down to the basement.

The trio walked by Maddie who was sitting in the living room tinkering with a new invention.

"Hey, Mom," Danny waved, "Is Dad in the basement by any chance?"

"No, hun, I think he's in the Ops. Center."

"Thanks," he looked at the contraption she was working on, "What is that, anyway?"

"It's a new invention I've been working on," she said while fiddling with an Allen wrench, "It is able to short circuit a ghosts powers through a combination of electricity and ecto-ranium. Jack managed to salvage some from the Dis-asteroid. Depending on the strength of the ghost, it can render it powerless for 5 to 20 minutes. I call it the 'ecto-taser'."

"Sounds cool," Danny said, "So no one's in the basement."

"No, hun," she said still focused on her new invention.

Danny and his friends then made their way down to the basement.

"Alright, here's what were going do," Danny said, "We're going to hop in the Specter-Speeder, fly into the Ghost Zone, and find Clockwork and see why he sent Technus after me."

"Right," Sam and tucker said at the same time and they all hopped into the Specter-Speeder.

Sam (who was the better pilot of the three) started up the speeder. Danny flipped a switch, opening up the Ghost Portal, revealing the swirling, green abyss that was the Ghost Zone. Sam pushed the throttle forward and they sped off.

"So you're not worried about your parents finding the Specter-Speeder gone?" Tucker asked.

"You saw how involved my mom was with her invention," Danny replied while keeping his eye on the navigation screen, "Plus, my dad's in the Ops. Center. He won't be coming down until dinner. We got two hours, max."

"So where is Clockwork's lair again?" Sam asked as she dodged some oncoming ghosts.

"Towards the middle. I think it's close to Pariah's Keep."

"When was the last time you were out there?"

"When Vlad infected you all with ecto-acne, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam remembered that horrible time.

They continued speeding through, jumping from one topic to another while searching through the seemingly endless abyss. They talked about everything from Sam's political views to Tucker's perfect woman, to try and salvage some normalcy from traveling through an unknown dimension.

At some point, when Tucker was blabbing about how Star has the looks of a goddess, that dark feeling returned to Danny. On top of the feeling of emptiness in his stomach, he began hearing something in the back of his head. It was as if several people were talking at once in incomprehensible languages. As he sat there trying to make some sense of it, the voices increasingly louder and more rushed. It quickly sounded like there was a crowd of people screaming in his head. He closed his ears and shut his eyes as the sounds became unbearable.

"Danny? Danny?!" he heard Sam say in the background of all these noises.

Suddenly they stopped. He opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears, and looked over at Sam and Tucker who were giving him a concerned look.

"What?" he asked.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he lied.

She looked unconvinced, but shrugged it off for she'll hear about it eventually.

"Well, we just passed Pariah's Keep," she said.

Danny looked out the front and noticed the Ghost Zone had changed to really dark green as opposed to the vibrant it usually is. He suddenly saw an ominous looking clock tower 500 yards to the left.

"That's it," Danny observed.

The speeder approached the front of the massive clock tower and stopped on top of a flight of stairs leading up to a massive doorway. They walked out and looked up and saw its immense size. It looked to be a dark blue/gray Gothic style tower with torch lit stairs running up the tower.

Tucker looked like he was about to faint

"Ok, I am NOT going in there," he threw up his hands in protest and began turning back to the speeder.

Danny grabbed him and Sam by their arms, went ghost, and flew them up the stair case to the observation chamber. He set them down and looked around. Knowing Clockwork, anything could happen. Danny and Sam split off in different directions, leaving Tucker standing alone in the open.

"Oh I see how it is," he complained, "You two go for safety and leave me in the open to get wasted first."

"Give me a break, Tuck," Sam rolled her eyes as she made her way to a familiar nook.

"Hey, I've seen the movies. This is exactly what happens to the first person who dies."

"Come on, you've been here before and you know who we're dealing with," Danny said, heading over to the Time Screen, "Besides you got an ecto-pistol on you."

"Yeah, the last time I was here Clockwork tried to kill us, remember?"

"Yeah and later he saved your life. Twice."

"And now he's trying to kill you again," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm just asking for a little consistency here."

"Whatever," Danny said while looking into the fuzzy Time Screen, "Why is it all static?"

Sam then approached him from behind and put a medallion around his neck. He looked down and saw the all too familiar "CW" written into the gold.

"We should wear these," she said.

Tucker joined them and stared at the snowy screen.

"Any idea why it's like that?" he asked while putting a medallion around his neck.

"You know, I'm a bit curious as to that myself," replied an eerie, yet familiar voice behind them.

"What the-," Danny started.

"Is that the greeting I get for disappearing for six months," the speaker then materialized into none other than Vlad Plasmius, "I guess it is a bit of a shock though."

The trio looked too shocked for words as they stared at the vampiric-looking ghost.

Finally Danny managed to speak up, "What are you doing here, Plasmius? Where's Clockwork?"

"Didn't you hear?" he smiled evilly, "I'm the _new_ clockwork. The new master of all time. Finally, the ruler of all the Ghost Zone…and soon the world."

"What?! How?"

"Oh, why should I tell you? It's not like your fourteen year old mind could comprehend how I came about my master plane anyway."

"I'm _fifteen_ now, dude," Danny rolled his eyes.

"And still no where near as powerful as I," he sneered.

"You still haven't told me what you did to Clockwork."

"You'll see," he simply replied, "And I'm tired of questions. And tired of you. Time out."

He pulled out the Time Staff and clicked the button on top. His smile faded when the button did nothing to the three teens. Frustrated, he pushed the button several times trying to figure out what's wrong.

Danny just smirked at him, "You're going to have to do a little better than that, V-man."

"No matter, this is the perfect time to demonstrate my new powers," Vlad then fired a pink ecto-beam at him.

Danny simply created a ghost shield around him and his friends which deflected the beam.

"That's new?" Danny said, "Well, I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

He then jumped up and flew towards Vlad with an ecto-blast ready in hand. Danny stopped six feet away from Vlad let loose his green ecto-blast. Vlad managed to catch it in his hand and redirect a more powerful blast at Danny.

"Arrggh!" Danny grunted as the blast sent him crashing into a wall twenty feet back.

"Six months have gone by and you haven't changed a bit," Vlad sneered.

Danny slumped down the wall and rubbed the stinging welt Vlad left him. That power may not be new, but it sure was more powerful. He shrugged it off and charged back at Vlad, this time trying an attack he learned from fighting Dark Danny by duplicating himself and using one as a decoy while going after Vlad with the other. It worked and he punched Vlad square in the face, spinning him backwards.

"Punching, Daniel?" he rubbed his cheek, "Aren't we more evolved than that?"

"Old techniques are the best," Danny fired another ecto-blast.

A pink ecto-shield from Vlad's hand and he easily deflected the blast, and sending his own back in return. Danny dodged it and threw a couple ecto-discs at Vlad which he went intangible and charged after Danny. He got in close to Danny, who threw a punch but missed, and grabbed him by the throat.

"Urgghh, let me go," Danny struggled.

"No, I think now is the perfect time to demonstrate," Vlad glared.

Suddenly fluorescent green lightning bolts emitted from Vlad's hand and began electrocuting Danny.

"Arrhhhhhhhhh!!" he screamed with unbearable pain.

The lightning seemed to suck the life and energy out of him, like pouring salt on a snail.

"Danny," Sam screamed and fired her ecto-pistol at Vlad.

"Ah!" Vlad shouted and dropped Danny.

Danny fell hard to the floor and hit his head on an ancient statue.

"Keep him busy," Sam shouted at Tucker.

"How?"

"Shoot him!"

"Can do," he smirked and fired several rounds at Vlad who either dodged or deflected them.

Sam ran over to Danny who was still screaming and covered in the green lightning bolts. He grabbed her arm causing him to jump back expecting to be shot but, to her surprise the lightning bolts didn't affect her.

"Danny! Listen to me!" she grabbed his hand, "You have to change back to human form, it's the only way."

"I-I c-can't," he struggled to say through the pain.

"You have to!"

Vlad shot a plasma ball at Tucker which sent him flying back towards the staircase.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted.

"It wouldn't matter anyway, Samantha," Vlad exclaimed, "I control everything!"

Danny finally was able to revert back to human form and with help from Sam, struggled to stand on his feet.

"What…what was that?" he breathed.

"You like it? Call it a fortunate side effect of being killed by that ecto-ranium infested asteroid."

"You're dead?"

"But of course. Being full ghost has its advantages and the extra boost from my DNA infusing with ecto-ranium gave me a surge of energy that I haven't felt in years," he began to laugh maniacally.

Vlad then began to charge up a huge ecto-blast, ready to end the two. Neither Danny nor Sam could do anything; they were completely cornered. All they could do was hold each other and hope for the best. Suddenly the Specter Speeder phased through the walls and crashed into the surprised Plasmius. Vlad grunted and flew through one of the ancient walls.

Danny and Sam looked up, "Tucker!" they cheered.

"Hurry up and get on, we don't have all day."

Sam helped Danny get in the hatch and was about to go herself, before she quickly ran off and grabbed the last nine of the medallions. Once in hand she ran back and threw herself onboard, looking back to see a very enraged Plasmius pushing his way through the rubble. Sam closed the hatch and Tucker hit the throttle at full speed, phasing through the ghostly clock tower.

Vlad flew out, but did not pursue them. He just glared at the speeder before it finally disappeared from view.

"We'll meet again, Daniel," he sneered through his fanged teeth, "We always do."


End file.
